


Punching the Midwife

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [130]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tumblr Prompt, just yeza telling a story, no actual childbirth, prompt, slight description of childbirth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 07:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19146133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Yeza tells the Mighty Nein about Nott punching the midwife when she had Luc, and Fjord gets uncomfortable.





	Punching the Midwife

“...She was sweating and very tired, considering she’d just gone through a painful and magical experience, so it was actually really quite impressive how strong her punch was. Strong enough to bruise and crack the midwife’s jaw, even, while managing to hold Luc when the cleric nearly dropped him.” Yeza finished, a nostalgic look to his eye and a smile on his lips, as his recounting neared it’s end. 

Nott’s face had darkened into a near constant blush, especially at the impressed look that came her way from Beau, but while the others were interested and listening to her husband talk about this, she could see that Fjord had started shifting in his seat, looking anywhere but at her or Yeza, visibly uncomfortable by something. 

She walked over to him while Yeza quietly continued the story for the others, taking a seat beside him, “What’s wrong, F _j_ ord?” she asked, voice teasing as she purposely said his name wrong. 

He shrugged, looking bothered, “Nothing, just, not all that comfortable hearing about someone giving birth, in that much detail. He really didn’t skirt around anything, did he?”

Nott shook her head, smiling wide, “Nope! He’s wonderful at telling a whole story, when he has the idea for it. He’s good with details, I missed hearing him tell stories about things we’ve done together. He’s so talented, the best storyteller even, wouldn’t you agree?” 

“Hm hmm.” Fjord hummed, nodding uncertainly, trying to ignore the rest of what Yeza was saying in front of them, “Real graphic though. Didn’t sound... like a think a person should survive, if I’m bein’ honest.” 

Nott shrugged, “It was hard, but I was strong enough. I’d go through labor a million times, for Luc, if I had to. Maybe any other kid, if I ever have one again.”

He sighed shakily, “Alright... then. Good for you. Maybe don’t go punching midwives next time, yeah?”

Nott laughed, “No promises. I don’t even remember doing it. It was really more of a haze at that point.” 

Fjord nodded, saying nothing as he chewed his lip, before he stood up and walked out of the room. 

Nott watched him go, seeing that this seemed like a thing he couldn’t handle very well, and shrugged again, returning to Yeza’s side as he started on a story about the first time they’d tried to potty train Luc. 


End file.
